Gracias
by onlysayuri
Summary: Pein trato de convenser a Sayuri, pero ella no se dejo por lo que el opto por la violencia....¿Que pasara?


Sayuri estaba sentada en uno de los tejados de aquella aldea, como era algo normal estaba lloviendo, Desde hace varios años se había acostumbrado a el sonido de las gotas callendo, y es mas!, a ella le encantaba ese sonido que podía hacer que se encontrara a si misma y pudiera escuchar con claridad su corazón.

-¿Sucede algo?, Sayuri-chan-pregunto Pein acercándose a Sayuri, irrumpiendo en el silencio en que ella estaba sumergida.

Ella movio la cabeza ligeramente viendo a el pelirrojo que se sentaba a su lado, volviendo a mirar a el horizonte y cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-No…-respondio Sayuri con desprecio.

El le miro fijamente, ciertamente era hermosa y una fácil carnada.

-He estado pensando en ti…últimamente-agrego el Akatsuki tomando uno de los mechones de cabello ya mojados de la chica y lo dezliso lentamente entre sus dedos.

-¿A si?-respondio sin importancia ella.

-Creo que tu y yo haríamos una buena pareja…¿no es Asi Sayuri-chan?-pronuncio seductoramente el líder de los Akatsukis acercándose a Sayuri, para ella todo esto era una tontería ella ya tenia una pareja que era Deidara, hacían un buen equipo y se llevaban bastante bien, aparte de que el tenia a Konan, Sayuri se limito a no decir nada.

-Anda vamos…Hariamos un perfecto equipo Sayuri-chan-decia Pein mientras tomaba por la cintura a Sayuri y deslizaba una de sus manos en el cuello de Sayuri, Ella se volteo inmediatamente y le proporciono una bofetada, que dejo naturalmente roja la mejilla de el Akatsuki, Pein solamente sonrio con arrogancia soltando por completo a Sayuri y posando una de sus manos en su propia mejilla.

-no tenias porque ser tan salvaje-Dijo Pein sarcásticamente.

En un solo movimiento de el peilorrojo, había tomado a Sayuri con ambas manos y acorralado en contra de una de las paredes de el tejado, Sayuri solo quería darle un buen golpe a el Akatsuki y lo haría sin dudar si sus manos no estuvieran sujetadas por el Akatsuki, sus pies igual estaba inmovilizada completamente, ella solo volteo a ver hacia uno de los lados, evitando encontrarse de frente con la cara de el Akatsuki.

-Se una buena chica y quedate quieta Sa-yu-ri-chan-le susurro lentamente Pein a Sayuri, ella por su parte solo cerro los ojos esperando que ese desagradable momento acabara, que la besara y se moviera y la dejara en paz, pero extrañamente ese momento no llego, ella abrió lentamente a sus ojos, para su sorpresa estaba Pein en un lado de el tejado con un golpe marcado en la cara y a Deidara de el otro lado de el tejado, naturalmente Pein trato de devolverle el golpe a el rubio y pronto volvieron a 

pelear, parecían niños pequeños peleando y diciéndose de cosas entre ambos, pronto llego Tobi y tomo a Deidara por los brazos.

-Calma! Senpai-gritaba el Akatsuki con la mascara naranja sosteniendo a el rubio, por su lado Pein se recargo en una de las paredes cerca de el tejado.

-¡Idiota!..¿Pero que quería hacerle a Sayuri?-gritaba furioso el rubio a su jefe.

Sayuri solo miraba la situación, nunca pensó que Deidara se atreviera a hacer eso, mucho menos ¿por ella?, el resto de los Akatsukis habían llegado y miraban antentos a la situación, Pein solo se atrevía a sonreir con arrogancia.

-¿Qué?...¿No tengo derecho a divertirme como el jefe que soy?-respondio burlon Pein, Esas palabras habían hecho que se acabara la poca paciencia que a el rubio le quedaba, el cual se movia buscramente tratando de hacer que Tobi lo soltara, cosa que no sucedió.

-Hijo de…-grito el rubio, haciendo que Pein sonriera aun mas.

-Escuchame Bien…Deidara…si sigues a este paso…no tendre mas opción que matarte-pronuncio el líder, acercándose a Sayuri cosa que enfureció bastante a el rubio.

-Nos vemos…luego…Sayuri-chan-termino el Akatsuki dando un beso a Sayuri en la mejilla y saltando hacia otro tejado, los demás Akatsukis le siguieron dejando a Deidara y a Sayuri solos.

-Deidara-pronuncio levemente Sayuri.

-No pienses mal mujer-comento el rubio molesto.

Ella no hizo nada solo se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio sintiera un calor en su mejilla, y muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Gracias-susurro lentamente a el oído de el artista.


End file.
